


Post-forgiveness

by ImmortalHK



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Magolor has to console his friend Marx after his apology to Kirby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Post-forgiveness

Magolor was all wrapped up in technical jargon and lines of ancient code. Not a night went by where he wasn’t filtering through the lor’s files, praying for  _ something _ . Notes from the ancients, little glimpses into what they thought, how they  _ made things. _ All it really led to was dead ends and bugs that he had to figure out how to fix without causing  _ more bugs. _ How the ship hadn’t just completely shut him out of everything that wasn’t navigation was a complete mystery to Magolor. It certainly wasn’t  _ helping  _ him.

Still, it was on one of his nights of downing coffee and roaming through his ancestors data that he heard the Lor’s doors open without his say so. Only one person was allowed inside without Magolor’s explicit permission.

“Marx…?” Magolor let out a big yawn, being pulled out of his work trance forced him to realize just how tired he was. “Thought you were already home. Why’d you get here so late?”

Magolor didn’t get a response. Marx walked with his ball in hand straight towards his room. Magolor noticed the little jester start to sniffle.

“H-hey! Marx!” Magolor spun to stop him, using his magic to gently turn Marx around. “What happened? Did someone recognize you…? No one tried to hurt you ri-“

“ _ Obviously  _ people recognized me, genius! These clothes aren’t exactly on trend! I’m tired! Leave me alone!” Marx turned to the door to his room and attempted to march into it, only for the automatic doors to stay sealed shut. It took everything in Magolor’s power to not snicker at his old partner in crime walking right into a wall. “ _ Tell your stupid ship to open the door!!” _

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong. You won’t admit it but we  _ are _ friends. I care about you too much to let you cry yourself to sleep in my ship!”

“It isn’t your ship, you stole it!”

“I stole it from my dead ancestors who’s gonna collect? Now talk to me.”

Marx didn’t have the energy to stay mad. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. “I gave Kirby a cake like you said. It was a white one with strawberries and-and-“

Magolor’s heart sank. There’s absolutely no way, was there? Kirby was so forgiving!

“Shh, Marx… Maybe you just came at a bad time? I’m sure Kirby won’t hate you fore-“

“They  _ don’t!” _

Eh?

“They loved it n’ they said we could be friends n’ I was real happy n’ then- n’ then I left n’ now I’m  _ sad _ n’-“ Marx couldn’t hold back crying anymore. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Understanding fell over Magolor like a blanket. Thank the stars Kirby physically could not hold a grudge.

“Come here, Marx. I understand. It’ll be okay…” Magolor pulled his friend into a hug, gently pulling off his cap and petting his lavender hair. Marx squeezed Magolor tight as he cried. “You still feel bad, right? Like you don’t deserve to be forgiven?”

The muffled wailing sob in Magolor’s shirt was enough to confirm. Magolor got that feeling to this day. He could only imagine how much harder it is to cope with for a child like Marx.

“You wouldn’t hurt Kirby now, would you?”

“N-no!! I wouldn’t, I promise I won’t I-“

“Shhhhh…” Magolor rocked gently, praying that was comforting and not just weird. “I know. And Kirby knows. You’re a good kid, Marx. You deserve a second chance. You deserve friends and happiness and big fluffy cakes with strawberries on top~”

Marx started to pull himself together. “You’re  _ corny.” _

“I’m honest! Well- I’m honest about these things. I’m proud of you, Marx.” Magolor gave Marx another gentle squeeze. “We’re both gonna be Kirby’s best friends, right?”

Marx snickered. “I’ll be better than you, I do more than play on the computer all day!”

“Alright you little brat, it’s bedtime.”

“Hey hey hey, I’m just honest~”

Magolor picked Marx up and motioned for the Lor to open his door. After making certain Marx was alright, he started to leave. “I think I actually will try to sleep tonight~” he laughed softly, his exhaustion was finally creeping up on him. “You can wake me if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

“You alright?”

Marx nodded and made a little “mm-hm” sound.

“Okay, night Marx.”

“Mags?”

Magolor leaned back into the doorway a bit. “Yeah?”

“... thanks… for telling me to talk to Kirby. And um… taking care of me for all this time…”

Magolor smiled. “You’re very welcome, Marx!”

“I still don’t like you though.”

“Night, pest.”

Magolor let the door shut and made for his own room. Maybe Marx would be a bit nicer now that he was making friends. What a nice thought. Magolor settled under his blanket and tried to think about how he’d like his pancakes the next morning. The last thought on his mind before he slept, however, was how glad he was that he caught Marx about to have that little breakdown. Magolor had gone through that alone...


End file.
